


cheated

by darkpilot_trash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Brief physical contact while one person is unconscious, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Past Relationship(s), Torture, Vague fantasies of imprisonment, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpilot_trash/pseuds/darkpilot_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been thirteen years since he last saw Poe Dameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheated

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much potential for these two and so little fic that currently exists, so I hope you'll accept my humble contribution to the cause. My apologies if some of the details aren't compliant with the accompanying comics or the novelization. 
> 
> Please feel free to join me on [tumblr](http://darkpilot-trash.tumblr.com/) if you fancy.

\--

It’s been thirteen years since he last saw Poe Dameron. 

Thirteen years of power and purpose and becoming what he was meant to be, and it’s not as though Kylo Ren has spent any of that time thinking about him. Dameron was just one more thing he left behind him when Ren gave up his past life; one more distraction that could not be abided if he wanted to have any hope of reaching his full potential, of following in his grandfather’s footsteps.

And now, suddenly, here he is. A ghost from his past in physical form, strung up and helpless and entirely at his mercy. 

And it’s strange, isn’t it. So strange to think that this man – a Resistance pilot, utterly expendable – used to be everything he ever wanted. That he used to skulk in the shadows and  _stare_  at Dameron whenever he was around the base, back in the days when people still called him Ben.That he used to be so captivated by this kind and bright and beautiful creature, who was so fiercely dedicated to his parents’ cause he practically emanated loyalty. Who gave respect where it was due and withheld it when it wasn’t, who used to make friends as easy as breathing and was always kind to  _little Ben Solo_  whenever their paths crossed but only ever seemed peripherally aware of him otherwise. 

They had been two boys who sometimes shared the same planet but may as well have lived in different galaxies for how much their lives tended to overlap. It doesn’t mean anything. Doesn’t have any significance to him, and yet -

And yet. 

And yet it’s so easy for Ren to reach out to Dameron while the other man is still unconscious, to trail a gloved hand over the side of his face. To drag his thumb gently over Dameron’s bottom lip, the black leather a sharp contrast against how soft and pliable he feels under Ren’s touch.  

He does it because he can, because he  _wants_  to. Because it’s not like Dameron can stop him, not like this. 

He can’t stop Ren from looking his fill either; dragging his eyes over the familiar lines of Dameron’s face, the curve of his nose and his dark brows and his skin smattered haphazardly with nicks and cuts the way it always used to be when he was completing his pilot training. 

Dameron’s features are stronger than they used to be, more defined with age - but somehow even more infuriatingly handsome than Ren remembers. From the stubborn memories of when Poe was sixteen and Ben was thirteen and Poe was something that existed at the edges of Ben’s life, shining and golden and so very  _good,_ a constant presence around the base whenever he came back from training with his uncle off-planet. 

Something to be seen from a distance but  _not_  touched, never touched, and Ren jerks his hand away when he senses Dameron beginning to regain consciousness, his breath stuck in his throat and his heart hammering uncomfortably loud in his chest. 

Ren interrogates him  once he starts to wake up, drags the information out of his head with brutal efficiency and tries to stop himself from thinking about what his prisoner would say if Dameron knew  _who he was_. If Kylo Ren pulled off his mask right here in the interrogation chamber, if he showed him his face and dared him to make the next move.

He tries not to think about how Dameron would react; what he would say, what he would do. 

Whether Poe would even recognize him after all these years.

Ren’s mind is a mess and he doesn’t have time for it, can’t sort the impulses from practical thoughts when there is a droid that must be found - when he has a mission to complete. He strides out of the interrogation room once he has the information, leaves Dameron sagging against his restraints in the interrogation chair. Barely conscious but alive, still  _alive,_ and Ren doesn’t entirely understand what’s holding him back but he doesn’t kill him all the same. 

He leaves instructions with one of the Stormtroopers to stand guard, to not surrender the prisoner to  _anyone_  unless it’s at Kylo Ren’s explicit request. 

Dameron is alive. He’s  _alive_ , and Ren doesn’t know exactly what it is he wants to do with him, only knows that he doesn’t want Dameron dead. Doesn’t want anyone  _else_  to have him, either, the very notion making something vicious and vindictive rise up in the back of his throat like bile. 

And slowly - very slowly - the vague, indistinct idea of  _keeping_  Poe Dameron begins to grow in the back of his mind. 

The idea occurs to him seemingly out of nowhere, but starts to build and expand until it’s nearly impossible to ignore; tantalizing and almost unthinkable in the back of his head, a line he’s never even considered crossing before now. Ren tries not to examine the thought too closely as he goes about his business, speaks to Hux about the droid and makes notes in a few files, and all the while the thought seems to take up more and more space inside his head. 

He might not know quite what he wants from Dameron yet, but the fact that he wants anything from him at all is enough for Ren to justify keeping him alive. He even starts to preoccupy himself with abstract ideas about where and how he should keep Dameron secured, how to rationalize the acquisition to Snoke if his Master ever found cared enough to find out. 

The burgeoning plan is enough to make heated excitement begin to build in his stomach, a wordless eagerness to get back to his prisoner as soon as possible so he can begin making the arrangements a reality. It feels half-real to him already as he strides down the hall and back towards the interrogation room, the idea so close to fruition that he can practically taste it on his tongue. 

Which is why Ren is so mindlessly, uncontrollably furious when he learns of Poe’s escape, and the TIE fighter, and that  _traitor_  of a Stormtrooper who took Poe from him, who  _stole_  him, who robbed Ren of what was  _rightfully his_ and he’ll kill him, he’ll kill him, _he’ll kill him,_ he’ll -

He cuts down two Stormtroopers before he stops seeing red, hacks off the head of a third when he finally starts reeling himself back in. As he draws in ragged breaths and tries to reign in the anger, push it down, bury it deep inside.

Ren stands among the mess of dismembered limbs encased in shiny white armour and streaked with bloody red viscera, and very pointedly forces himself to be calm, to be in control. To push the anger down until he needs it again. 

He exhales a final shaky breath and then slowly straightens himself up, feeling the veil of cold detachment fall over him once again. 

 _I’m going to get him back,_  Kylo Ren thinks coolly as he sheathes his lightsaber, glancing around at the carnage surrounding him with bored disinterest. The thought is a calm certainty rather an emotional declaration; a statement of fact rather than anything to do with wants or desires. 

_I’m going to get him back, and when I do? I’m going to make him_ and _that Stormtrooper pray for a swift death._

He walks out of the room with his robes soaked with blood and aloof determination in his demeanor, already making plans for exactly what he intends to do once he has Poe Dameron back in his hands again. 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] cheated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966794) by [darkpilot_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpilot_trash/pseuds/darkpilot_trash), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
